<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魚咩】鯨馴人 by Yolan1047</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973092">【魚咩】鯨馴人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047'>Yolan1047</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JX3 RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>有點奇幻的AU設定。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魚咩】鯨馴人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有點奇幻的AU設定。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>　　01.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌養了一條虎鯨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　聽起來很不可思議，但其實也就是付了錢，以領養的方式放在水族館裡。據館方人員說，風老板當時一邊隨手掏卡付帳，一邊喃喃自語：虎鯨能吃嗎？不知道什麼味道......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　館方人員發誓他看見原本還自顧自游水的小虎鯨就微微轉過頭來了，尾巴冷漠地打著水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　說是養著，風清歌也沒怎麼管，他的生活就是店鋪－－蹦迪－－遊戲－－店鋪－－蹦迪－－遊戲，早上睡起來去店鋪看一眼後，不是在酒氣沖天、聲色犬馬中把自己累成狗，就是在暴打鍵盤、刀光劍影中把自己累成狗。別說，還是挺充實的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌生得白嫩，二十六七的年紀，看上去像個俏生生的大學生，偶爾在自己店裡喝杯奶茶吃塊餅乾，都會被人盯著瞧，大膽一點的就直接過來搭訕了。他聘人賣甜點，店面雖小，也能擺上四五個桌子，裝潢全是風老板以往陪女朋友到處嚐鮮得來的靈感；品項隨潮流走，卻不做仿品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌跟廚師說，照你所知的作法去做，別瞎幾把做出個要像不像的──居然也就成了他店的特色。你想吃網上正火的甜點？我們有；味道像嗎？不知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　客人氣都生不起來，反正嚐著也好吃，加上店裡上下全是美男美女，看著心情都甜蜜許多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌人生過得美滋滋，就算生意做不下去了，大不了去當遊戲代打嘛。家裡也不缺他賺錢，說不准還能抱上富豪大腿呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　大概就這樣過了一陣，自動扣款的養魚錢每個月都寫在報表上，財務助理換了幾個，一開始總要對這條目摸不著頭腦，風清歌也樂得藉「解釋」之名，帶類型各異的美女助理到水族館看他的魚。他極有眼色，助理若也有那個意思，他就趁勢撩一把，否則就當出公差完事－－這也是風老板奔三人生中的一點樂趣，他喜歡愛情，歡迎新鮮，容易膩味但永不缺乏對象任他選擇，唯一遺憾的是追求者裡大概有一半性別為男。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這時他倒是不知道，自己養的這頭小虎鯨也是公的，並且獨占慾有點兒強。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　02.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　第一次聽到來自持風的「千里傳音」，大概在助理將第六張寫著「魚魚伙食費」的帳單遞給他的時候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　說得精確些，不是第六張，而是總共六張。小助理看上去特別憂心──這女孩是個清純天真的類型，很合他胃口，無奈她實在純真過頭，即使是被酒友公認辣手摧花第一人的風老板都下不了手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風哥……魚魚太能吃了，這可怎麼辦呀……」小助理哭腔都出來了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌拿著帳單翻了又翻，對虎鯨這種生物認識著實不深，這列得密密麻麻的「菜單」，他也看不出正常與否，乾脆就疊起來塞進了兜裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「走，我們去看看。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　到了水族館，他才後知後覺地發現還沒帶過這個小助理來看他的魚，實在是這女孩稚氣太過，自己當初就不該光看外表錄取人的……風清歌默默想念起前面幾任精明能幹說分就分的御姐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　小助理歡天喜地在仍未開館的水族館裡到處看，風清歌由她去，跟著飼育員到了他的虎鯨玻璃前，聽人解釋成長期虎鯨的食量。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「這孩子吃得多了點，」飼育員說：「但還在範圍內，您可以放心。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「行吧，就讓他吃，能吃多少都給。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌把手貼在玻璃上，無視飼育員「額又得重新擦過一遍」的神情，笑著對澄澈水中優遊自在的虎鯨說：「魚魚來，叫聲哥哥，給你更多好吃的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『不叫。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……」風清歌側臉向飼育員：「你剛剛說話了嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　飼育員搖搖頭，盯著他的手，心想怎麼還不拿開啊啊啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板看了看他，又回頭看了看虎鯨。不看還好，虎鯨黑白分明的軀體不知何時靠得極近，彷彿他們兩個人類才是被隔著玻璃觀賞的生物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哎喲！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他嚇了一跳，幾步退開，方才以為錯聽的聲音卻又在他耳畔響起：『這麼容易嚇著？那我應該叫你弟弟。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌脾氣就被激起來了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我去你的！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他氣沖沖指著玻璃裡抬著下巴（？）一臉高傲（？）的虎鯨：「給老子聽好了，你吃我住我就得喊我哥，放尊重點，要不我烤了你！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　媽耶，風老板這是被嚇得精神失常了嗎──努力克制住不掏手機出來錄影的飼育員喚來了小助理，讓她把自家老板帶回去好好休息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「妳也聽見了吧？！」被助理小心翼翼扯著袖子往停車場拉的風清歌還沒消氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　小助理認真地點點頭，一臉陶醉：「是的！魚兒們一面跳舞一面合唱真是太美了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌默默地冷靜下來，心想，自己這陣子是不是太常熬夜蹦迪蹦出病了。於是好一陣子，酒友們都沒見到風老板豪氣飲乾的風采。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　03.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　之後不知從何時起，風清歌居然就習慣了虎鯨三不五時的「密聊」。可能潛意識被動了什麼手腳、也或許因為那條狡猾的魚老挑他神智不清的時候在他耳邊說話－－總之，最後當虎鯨直接來到他面前，風老板已經懶得懷疑自己腦子有沒有問題了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他在宿醉的頭痛欲裂中醒來，掙扎著扒開雙眼，感覺到身邊有他人的氣息，意識登時清醒大半。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌空窗已久（其實也就半年），更對ONS毫無興趣。他的房子裡基本只會有他自己和打掃阿姨出沒，如果有其他人，最大的可能就是竊賊了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他閉回眼睛，努力思考自己床鋪周邊有什麼可利用的器具，想到了床頭那個沉重的鬧鐘－－那是陪了他二十幾年的老鐘，鈴聲大得震天，對打小就愛賴床的他效果極佳，以致於一過了需要清早出門上學的年紀，他就立刻拔下電池堅決不讓它再響。但吵歸吵，瑞士手工鐘的做工精緻沒話說，風清歌就把它留了下來，擱在床頭做裝飾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　眼皮微微掀開一條縫，悄悄地往床頭探手－－</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「嗚！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　手腕被猛地握住，風清歌瞬間睜眼，反射性抬腿一踹，小腿骨結結實實撞在某種富有韌度的東西上，伴隨著吃疼的悶哼。箝制的力道一鬆，他立刻翻身下床，居高臨下俯視跪坐在他床上揉著側腹的傢伙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那傢伙微微低著頭，修長手指揉著被他踹疼的地方，身形分明算得上高大，看起來居然有些委屈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌腦袋一團亂，應該先報警呢還是先把這人捆起來，嘴卻比他更快：「你誰啊？為什麼會在我屋子裡？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－『我看你醉得門都開不了，才把你扛進來的。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　近日來不能更熟悉的聲音在耳畔響起，風清歌一下矇了。看看床，看看門，看看那人，再看看床頭－－莫名其妙擱著盆水，就在他方才要伸手過去取鬧鐘的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你......」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌抿了抿乾裂的嘴唇，組織不出言語。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那傢伙抬起頭看他，一張有些兇悍的臉，配上理得平整俐落的頭，看得他不自覺又退了幾步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你──」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「又嚇著了？果然還是叫弟弟吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他開口說話時，正如風清歌所料，是熟悉的近乎荒謬的溫柔嗓音，若有似無，在他笙歌夜放的迷醉裡、衝刺拼上段的昏沉凌晨，帶著笑意逐漸成為與他最接近的──</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……魚魚？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌遲疑著，不甘心地發現，那人聞聲盛放的燦爛笑靨，抹去了那份深海似的陰鷙，竟比他的聲音更緊抓住自己的注意力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「是的。」虎鯨說，探身將自己的手泡在了水盆裡。看出風清歌的疑惑，虎鯨解釋道：「雖然我用肺呼吸，還是不能離水太久的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哦。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌訕訕地點頭，心想如果不是世界有病，就是相信這話的自己果然已經瘋了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　04.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　水族館來電，飼育員在那頭驚慌失措，說一早就見玻璃碎了一地，小虎鯨不見蹤影；奇怪的是原本該一起出來淹成災的水，只與碎玻璃混雜著在地上淺淺一灘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌拎著手機聽他連連驚嘆，真是怪事，又說會負起責任找虎鯨，先把還未使用的費用退給他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「找就不必了，剩下的錢你們就當補貼，修好玻璃吧。」再怎麼怪都比不上虎鯨變成了人，還是個高壯漢子，一點兒也不「小」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　掛了電話，風清歌轉頭去看還坐在他床邊把手泡在水裡的人。人一雙眼角微微下垂，與他招桃花的眼型極為不同，本該顯得溫馴，卻又發散著凶狠氣勢，是虎鯨沒錯了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「魚魚，你有名字嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨看向他的眼神莫名其妙：「你都喊我魚魚了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「但我總不能在外面都這樣喊你呀，很gay的。」風老板想到那群齊齊貼在店玻璃外深情款款凝視自己的「男粉」，打了個冷顫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨把雙手從水盆拿出來，濕淋淋地搓著下巴思索，良久，他說：「那叫我持風吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　好聽是挺好聽的，但為啥？風老板好奇心蠢蠢作祟，虎鯨瞧他欲言又止強作不在乎，勾了勾手指讓他過來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我cnm你當我小狗啊？」罵歸罵，人還是忍不住過去了。虎鯨轉身背向他，示意他趴上來，風清歌不及反應，對方乾脆主動背起他，然後下一瞬間——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哇、操！！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　掌下滑溜溜的觸感嚇得風清歌手腳並用往上爬，好不容易重新在虎鯨背上趴好。小時候他爹媽帶他去水族館摸過海豚，摸起來大抵就是這種感覺，但海豚才沒這麼巨大！風清歌瞪著身下比他床還大的身軀，飼育員哪來的勇氣說這是頭小虎鯨的！？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　——『你太小了，我可以這樣拿著你，所以叫持「風」。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　人類拔尖的抗議聲：「你才小你全家都小——」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　——『不，我全家都挺大的。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌趴在牠頭上，不知道是否因為海生類冷涼的溫度，欲裂的頭疼感似乎減緩了些，他乾脆把額頭貼在了上面，太陽穴還在一抽一抽地疼，卻是比剛醒時好多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「那啥，持......持風？你年紀多大？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－『換算成人類，大約25歲吧。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「這哪裡成長期了！都才比我小一歲！我要去捶死那個飼育員。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－『還在成長期的。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌忽覺身下一空，頓時失重，嚇得破音尖叫－－下一秒就被穩穩地接在了臂彎裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「虎鯨型態的話，我還能再長，可能你這房間都裝不下我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「......大哥，你先把我放下來好吧。」從來沒想過自己會被公主抱的風老板感到相當不適。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風從善如流，好好地讓他站回了地面，風清歌這才發現自己還比對方高出一點點，頓時又找回屬於年長者的自信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你還是比我小，叫哥哥！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「嗯？剛才明明才叫我大哥的。」虎鯨瞇了下眼，風老闆被那眼色橫得心裡發寒，瞬時感受到被食物鏈頂端支配的恐懼，卻還是不肯罷休。開什麼玩笑，他才是主人！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「聽不到聽不到，叫哥哥！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「都聽你的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「這還差不多！」風老板高興了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　沒想到虎鯨又補一句：「－－除了這件事以外。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊？為什麼啊！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　05.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　一開始，風老板對於該拿什麼餵他的魚，是一點頭緒也沒有的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他讓新的助理拿了前幾個月的財務報表來（純真小助理被他勸去了水族館工作），第一次認真閱讀「魚魚伙食費」底下的明細。鯡魚、鯖魚、鱈魚、鮭魚、鮪魚、旗魚......各式各樣的魚種，一連串看下來，風清歌都快不認得魚這個字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板是上海人，相較內陸，深海海產類還是比較容易取得，但也麻煩，說到底，現在的持風到底是吃生的還是熟的？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　想破頭也想不出，風老板乾脆直接去問虎鯨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「持風，你吃生的魚還是熟的魚？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風正在吧台小姐姐的協助下自主練習拉花，奶泡上膨膨鬆鬆地畫出了一只綿羊，聞言放下竹籤，摸著下巴思考了一下。風清歌腦補出鯨魚拿短短的鰭蹭自己嘴喙的模樣，覺得他的魚還是挺可愛的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不怎麼想吃魚，」持風回答：「倒是比較想吃羊。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊？為啥？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不知道。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　無論如何，羊似乎比魚好處理。風老板也愛吃羊，當晚就帶著持風去了附近熟悉的烤串店，他對持風的食量早有認識，況且虎鯨化作人型之後，吃的比原本少得多了－－儘管如此，虎鯨一串接一串吃出了多他五倍不止的竹籤時，還是把燒烤師傅嚇得不輕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　師傅把他招到了一邊，悄聲問：風哥啊，沒問題嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌：沒事，錢夠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　燒烤師傅：我是說這人沒問題嗎！他快吃掉整頭羊了都！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌：才一頭嗎？我以為他至少吃了兩頭......</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　再怎麼說風老板也是做吃的，能體諒店家的心情－－這毫無節制的，要是吃出毛病，那小店不得遭殃？於是他阻止持風新一輪的點菜，付了帳把魚帶回家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨被打斷進食，有些不情願，沒想到風清歌一回家，就把手機扔給他：「點外賣吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風看著脫下外套隨手一扔就奔進廁所的主人，挑了挑眉，依著平日觀察的動作謹慎地操作起風清歌的蘋果，將拇指腹按在圓圓的圈上，屏幕就亮了起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　身為一頭虎鯨，並沒有意會到，非持有者的指紋能解開屏幕鎖－－這件事代表著什麼意義。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　外賣的app就在第一頁，持風就著琳瑯滿目的品項一個一個往下加，直到風清歌拉著褲頭哼著歌出來，他竟然還沒點完。他的主人探頭過來看了屏幕一眼，嘖嘖稱奇說自己都沒發現有這麼多種羊料理，就又提著褲頭往房裡去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨數了數滿滿當當的點單，回頭往房門口看了眼，又在飲料單裡添了一手啤酒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　化作人型之後，他懂得了「飽足」這種新奇的感覺；他的主人食量則小得像吸空氣就管飽，唯有喝酒的時候，胃像無底洞似的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－『風清歌，我給你點了啤酒，還要什麼嗎？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「草，就這麼近你都要用超聲波......再給我點個雞軟骨吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　06.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老闆把他的虎鯨安在了自己的小甜點店裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　不是因為「你要留下來就得做點事」或者「我得給你找個身份」，純粹是持風他不能離水太遠，而一個「人類」成天坐在浴室裡或飲水機旁邊，臉還特別凶狠，看上去實在不太對勁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌就讓他在吧台，洗洗杯子或者調調飲料都行。這安排很是妥當，唯一的缺點還是持風若不笑、基本上沒人敢靠近他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　其他店員告訴他：好像老板在的時候，持風的表情會比較放鬆一點，笑得也多。其實光是相處幾個小時，他們就知道持風本質上是個挺好相處的人，就怕客人不明真相，直接嚇跑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板想了想，反正他也沒啥事，就在店裡坐著吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　沒想到這一坐，就成了常態。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──店裡通常是傍晚之後，慢慢湧現客潮，放學的高中或大學生、下了班的OL、年輕的小情侶、追求流行的文藝青年，即使坐不下也要端著杯咖啡憂傷且明媚地靠在店門外，把自己站成燈光與影子之間的一道風景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　人一多，風清歌就更不能離開店裡了，他注意到持風雖然看上去人模人樣，一旦處在混雜的環境裡，那種本能戒備的氣勢就更強烈了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　晏殊出差路過店裡，順道進來找他聊聊，坐了一會兒，突然拿起公事包，迅速舉在自己腦後。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌：你幹嘛？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　晏殊：你吧台那位英雄盯著我的眼神，彷彿虎鯨挑中了今晚當飯吃的海狗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　晏殊：我擔心下一秒就要狗頭不保。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板就探出頭去看了看持風，果真看見他皺著眉，視線像掃描儀一樣滑過整間店，在第一次來店的客人身上停留特久，像要把人家骨骼構造都看清楚似的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　晏殊：清歌吾友，我該走了，否則明年此時，你就要在幕前為我獻花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌：去吧去吧中二老年。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他問了飼育員，飼育員說那是動物天生習性（風老板！？你又養了一條虎鯨嗎！？還是你找回魚魚了！？）於是他放棄了說服持風，委屈自己開始連晚上都窩在店裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　蹦迪是蹦不了了，幸好自從懷疑自己有病開始，他就沒再去過，此時戒了也不算難；但成天坐著真的太無聊，他乾脆買了台頂配的筆記本，劈哩啪啦打起遊戲來，店裡原本桌子是木板加輕材質，經不起他這樣折騰，又給換了張實木的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　客人笑說老板打遊戲跟打碟似的，節奏感十足，偶爾有看得懂他玩什麼的，就會真情實感地贊上幾句，大嘆這技術去打比賽都行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『你背後有癡漢。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌鼠標一抖，直接把行天道下在了空無一人的場中央，顧不上隊伍頻道裡散排隊友一連串的「？？？」，抬頭瞪了持風一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『他看著你打了三個小時遊戲了。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌：「？？？？？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他一摘下耳機，「癡漢」就抓著名片湊了上來，原來是遊戲俱樂部的經理，說自己路過這間店喝杯咖啡，沒想到能見識這樣大神等級的操作，請務必來我們俱樂部參觀云云。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌茫然地抓著名片，後知後覺地想：這條魚又是去哪兒學會了癡漢這種亂七八糟的詞？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　當然風老板最後還是沒去俱樂部，他家的虎鯨還小，得看著，要不哪天控記不住記幾在他店裡吃了幾隻海狗就玩完了。至於虎鯨學他打遊戲、還一起拿了幾個冠軍的事－－風清歌那時壓根沒想到這麼多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　07.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板有幾個特別要好的損友，不定期會到店裡喝杯茶，找他聊天，其中一個是中二頂峰晏殊，另一個算是他的髮小，落葉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉也是個損人不遺餘地的主，他、海狗，加上他家甜心阿越同時存在的時候，風清歌常會錯覺自己是世界上最單純的孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「等下，你是說，持風是一頭虎鯨？」落葉挑眉。他們慣常坐在風老板專屬的位置，自從這邊換成了實木桌，這一桌三人的顏值又被撐高了一個檔次，衣冠楚楚的輕熟男那是太養眼了──可惜一個花心，兩個死會。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「對，我養的虎鯨。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你把一頭虎鯨養在家裡？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不是，他原本在水族館……哎，總之，現在是在我家。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉和晏殊對視一眼，後者聳聳肩，表示自己也不清楚，第一次看到所謂「虎鯨」就被他殺氣震得心脈欲裂，可沒敢多問風清歌幾句。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哦，最近流行把小狼狗叫做虎鯨的嗎？」落葉問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌一口奶茶噴了出來，坐他對面的晏殊緩緩拿下擋臉的托盤：「呼，幸好我早有準備。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉自然是開玩笑的，身為髮小，他比誰都清楚風清歌筆直筆直的性向，但同時－－也比誰都熟知風清歌身邊的同性追求者數量非同小可，都快多過他或阿越這種正牌彎了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我感覺你就把他當擋箭牌，也是可以的。」落葉仰頭飲盡杯中茶水：「上週末不是又打電話叫我過去救場了？我跟海狗天天給你這樣做假男友，也不是個辦法。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我那也是沒法呀......」風清歌無奈，他都換了幾家酒吧玩了，哪裡知道為何總是有背景複雜的男人看上他，請杯酒請根菸就罷，上次差點就拉著他胳膊要強行架走了，幸好早先喊的晏殊緊急殺到。別說，晏殊那種中二帝氣場加上三十出頭的陽剛男人味，還是挺有用的，被他摟著大步出門時，風老板一瞬感覺自己彷彿美國電影裡被英雄救美的小白花，雷得不行</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風遠遠看見落葉招手，就端著熱水來了，往他面前已經喝空的茶壺添水。風老板不自覺打量起他彎起手臂時，長袖下隱約顯出的上臂肌肉形狀；簡潔束起短領帶的領口襯出俐落項頸與喉結；因姿態而被結實胸板撐平的襯衫布料，以及，輕鬆拎著他家好看卻重得要命的熱水壺舉高斟水的手指。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　魚魚手指挺長的啊，跟我一樣。風清歌想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不，你手指長只能彈琴，持風的看上去是扣動板機的料子。」晏殊悠悠道，風清歌才發現自己不小心把OS說出口，窘得想掌自己嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨聽見自己名字被提到，抬起眼看了下晏殊，兩人對視了幾秒，似乎達成了什麼共識。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「魚賢弟，有空一道去靶場玩玩吧。」晏殊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「好的，狗哥。」持風。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊？狗你別帶壞我家魚......」風清歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊？你家魚？」落葉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「魚魚呀！他是虎鯨呀！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哦，對對，你家小狼狗。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「狼狗個錘子......」風清歌巨頭痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　最後，持風暫定成了風清歌的假男友，負責在他「交際應酬」陷入困境的時候及時相救，風清歌都不知道自己為什麼就被套了這個設定－－算了算了，至少這樣就不會發生上回躲廁所打電話叫落葉來救、不小心打斷他跟阿越親熱這種尬事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　8.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　不曉得落葉和晏殊給持風灌輸了什麼，自此之後，持風就開始跟著他去酒館了。風清歌也沒管，他每回出門就隨口交待去哪兒玩，然後蹦迪累了退下來休息，總能看見他的魚坐在角落，安安靜靜地喝無酒精飲料，低頭滑手機。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　手機還是風老板給他辦的，這不知哪個福地出身的虎鯨，天賦異稟，科技產品熟練得比人類還快，買來的那天，風清歌在旁邊看著他摸索，一句沒教，持風已經玩到那頭去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　也好，他總是擔憂魚魚無聊──當然，風清歌一頭栽進競技場後，就會立刻忘記這件事；這種老母親般操煩的念頭，也僅只是閒餘時想起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　比起這些，風清歌最大的疑惑是：持風怎麼總有辦法混進酒吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　舉例來說，某個週四的主題被訂作了淑女之夜，若非女性顧客、就得是讓女性攜伴，男人才進得來，然而他喝了一輪回頭，驚愕地又看見虎鯨安靜地在坐席上玩手機，而身旁理所當然地沒有女性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　不喝酒倒是沒什麼，就算持風想，他也不讓。天知道酒精這種東西會對虎鯨造成什麼影響，還是別碰的好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我養的魚該不會還懂隱身術之流？就是那種，大自然中變化身體顏色好隱藏於環境中的技術……他覺得拿這問題去問飼育員會顯得自己特別蠢，就擅自這樣認定了，那天回家高高興興給虎鯨點了幾套他最喜歡的羊全餐外賣，持風不明所以，開開心心地吃個精光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　然而命運沒有忘記風清歌究竟為何需要一個「假男友」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　事情發生得毫無新奇感，唯一的不同之處，大概與風老板放鬆了戒心有關──他被請了杯酒，順著酒保的示意看過去，請客的是個吊兒郎當的青年，頭髮硬梆梆地沖天，裝束氣質還與自己有幾分相似，風清歌便笑著接下了酒，朝對方舉杯示意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　對方還了個笑臉，盯著風清歌喝下酒，等了一會兒，又讓酒保給他送了第二杯、第三杯……這傢伙比他外顯出的模樣要巧詐得多，當風清歌費力地眨了眨眼，在前往洗手間的路上踉蹌了下，跌入他臂膀中的動作順利得就像投懷送抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板迷迷糊糊被摟著走，腦中混亂地浮現自己前不久與落葉、阿越的對話：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──你妹的為啥我就是下面那個！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──欸，沒人說啊，你怎麼自己就認了呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──不是，你們讓魚魚做我那啥，意思不就是要他保護我？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──誰跟你說了被保護的就是零呀？落葉和我都是互相保護的！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──哦？沒想到堂堂落葉將軍也會需要人保護～該不會落葉你才是……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──看什麼看什麼，風清歌你注意一下你的眼神！落葉聽松是我的！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──嗨呀小阿越君，你快把為夫勒死了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──你閉嘴！風清歌那雙眼睛太有殺傷力了，我要是一號我鐵定把他扛回家！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──欸欸欸所以說你還是覺得我是零號啊！cnm！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他舉起沒被架住的那隻手，摸了摸自己的眼睛周圍，迷迷糊糊地想：我眼睛怎麼了，還殺傷力呢……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　碰！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌茫然地抬起臉，周遭的喧嘩吵鬧逼得他清醒了些，身子依舊靠在別人身上，只是這個氣息，好像有點熟悉……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他一側過頭，家養虎鯨那張威懾力十足的臉就映入眼簾，此刻卻不僅是五官天生帶出的凶悍，持風眼神嘴角都帶著冷冷的敵意，瞪視被他摔上裝飾牆面、讓七零八落的飾品砸得滿頭包的傢伙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板隨著他視線看過去，覺得地上那人彷彿有點眼熟，甩了甩頭，還是想不起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「魚魚，」他衰弱地說，醉得難受又渾身乏力，乾脆整個人掛到持風身上；又不想丟了千杯不醉的封號，嘴唇貼上對方耳畔，就怕被人聽了去：「我想吐……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風本想扛，但怕壓迫到他肚子，風清歌直接吐自己身上，於是二話不說將他攔腰抱了起來，大步流星往洗手間衝去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　被埋住一時起不來的性騷擾犯：…………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　圍觀了一切的酒保與酒客們：…………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那天起，風老板有個霸道男友的傳聞算是定了，若有質疑，在場的十幾雙眼睛信誓旦旦；更不用說早有人發現持風亦步亦趨跟著風清歌浪跡每個酒館，默默守護這風騷浪子──</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　大勢至此，風清歌跳到太平洋都洗不清了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　9.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板清醒之後，自閉了好一段時間，酒都不喝了，更別說上酒吧。以往還會挑一兩個店裡沒那麼忙碌的夜晚去蹦迪，現在好了，他要是再去，擺明是給人當話題耍樂子用。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　於是他正正經經地──埋頭又打起了競技場。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他玩的職業說起來定位尷尬，拿著劍耍著物理攻擊，卻偏向輔助，然而風清歌何許人也，硬著脾氣愣是把角色操作得凶悍無比，一跳上來就明擺著要你命的那種；當他隊友會興奮落淚、當他敵手會嚇著哭跑，大神名號不脛而走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　家裡鍵盤給他打壞了一個，上網訂新的時候，虎鯨在他後面探頭，表示自己也想玩遊戲，風清歌一聽樂了，直接甩了整套電腦到購物車裡，連同新鍵盤一起結帳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風看他飛快的手速，又低頭瞧了瞧自己的手，心裡想的卻是他的主人「持」起來賊輕，比第一次抱時還輕，要不是他們天天一起吃飯，他可能會以為風清歌吸空氣維生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　新電腦到得很快，有了手機的經驗，風清歌對於持風驚異的學習力已經見怪不怪，第一天教了基本操作，給他裝了遊戲；第二天他看著虎鯨操縱角色仔細摸索；再來，他就沒管了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板其實一直有個副業：幫人代打競技場，上分上段。為了什麼？拿裝備，拿裝備做什麼？更好打上去──遊戲說穿了就是這樣，自欺欺人也無所謂，反正當老板看著自己面板滿意點頭，就側面印證風清歌確實實力堅強。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　而風清歌本人其實不那麼在乎自己有沒有號、或者上不上段，他喜歡拿著帥氣且裝備完整的號打，不完整也沒關係，有時這反倒是一種樂趣，只要一起打單的隊友別太斤斤計較。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　宅在店裡和家裡的時光流去很快，原本雖然嗜酒、念在蹦迪也有基礎運動量，風老板身材還是清瘦的，可惜一宅起來，小肚子迅速成型。持風注意到了，倒是覺得這樣挺好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風玩的是一個遠程輸出職業，與風老板相似的地方是極考驗判斷與手法；相反，若風老板的職業可以用「短腿」、「輔助」來形容，持風的就是「上天」和「砲台」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他不是刻意選擇這個職業，發現這職業又被暱稱為鯨魚時，才感覺到人類口中的所謂「緣份」。他的主人知道這事，虧得能憋住，直到持風撓頭時才大笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「魚魚，玩得還行啊！要不要跟我打競技場？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌揚著下巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「好的。」虎鯨說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　頭鐵的飼主與虎鯨組了一個隊伍，風清歌作為交際花，手上百十個有實力的奶媽名單，就這樣帶著自家魚往競技場裡衝，一時間場上充滿各種「哎哎哎救命別打我」之流的嚎叫，卻都比不上奶過他們的小哥哥小姐姐們心累憔悴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風清歌我告訴你，我奶不動你們了。」外攻本來就難奶，這兩個還他娘的特別難奶──不是說不會回頭找奶保奶，而是他們實在太凶了，友方看著都怕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板沒法，只好去求自己相熟的、也是落葉與阿越御用的王牌奶媽洛清衣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清衣這人，年紀非常小，能耐與成就卻非常大；令風清歌想不透的是，怎麼這個也是gay？他身周gay的密度會不會過於集中了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「清衣，幫幫我家魚上個段好吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你家魚？」YY對面清衣疑惑的聲音：「你新的情緣？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不是……額，我養的……算了，總之我隊裡的鯨魚，幫個忙。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清衣卻聽見了：「你……包養的？不是吧……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「…………」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌噤口不語，清衣似乎察覺自己誤會了什麼，也沒再繼續追問，拿了他借的奶媽號，約好時間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風全程保持乖寶寶式的安靜，此時戴著耳機扭頭看了他一眼，感覺飼主情緒不太對勁，原因為何，他一無所知，卻又直覺這事不能問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨將視線移回屏幕上，鼠標滑動，畫面上總是蹦跳沒一刻安靜的劍純動也不動，讓碎星辰與生太極雙雙框在了圈裡；而他的唐門站在圈外，彷彿被隔了開來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他眼中映著那抹仙風道骨，為莫名生出的距離感微微皺起了眉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　10.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清衣應約而來，風清歌與他原本就是配合經驗豐富的老隊友，很快找回默契，而持風既凶且剛的犢子氣勢，清衣竟然也硬是扛住了，三人打得順暢無比，大殺四方，一時之間都捨不得罷手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那邊落葉和阿越就有怨言了，御用奶媽被搶走還不打算回來，落葉聽松挽了袖子打算過來真人快打髮小一頓，風清歌說別別，要不你們入我隊伍，或者我們入你們隊伍？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清衣就把他們拉進了一個叫「清風望月」的隊裡，順手YY、QQ群都拉上了。小阿越君一看竟然來了個遠程，研究之心立刻蠢動，自來熟地跟持風聊起來，半拐半哄地把人拉去試配置了，風老板半開玩笑地阻止無果，乾脆也拉了落葉另外開打。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他倆默契不錯，風格亦相近，清衣被阿越持風叼走，風清歌請來的百十個奶媽之一奶劍策奶得很愉快，尤以這兩個人對女性特別溫柔，落葉聽松還收穫了「溫柔得簡直像個異性戀」的評價。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「要不我們打比賽吧？好像最近該準備了。」清衣突然開口，他們都掛在YY裡，落葉和阿越很快應好，風老板正開商城打量新外觀，隨口也說了聲好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　魚隨主人，持風沒意見，落葉莫名其妙從鼻孔哼笑了聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──那是後來風清歌才明白他在笑啥，小阿越君面對比賽喪心病狂地認真，落葉聽松那聲哼笑，是覺悟的警鐘，風老板被折騰分不清日夜，整個人都不好了，向來作息如老人的落葉只有更慘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「松哥對阿越是真愛啊。」連虎鯨也忍不住感嘆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌伸手過去拍拍自家魚的肩頭，發覺他肩頸硬得嚇人，順手給按了幾下，心想這樣不成，別說他一個奔三的人承受不住，虎鯨可是從來沒承受過這種折磨，得跟越教練商量一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　週末他就把魚帶到了落葉家，最近這段期間，阿越君正好來上海暫住，有事沒事就往自己男朋友家裡鑽，風老板都懶得吐槽他裝模作樣租什麼房子，直接同居得了。結果一進門，難得放假不訓練的日子，這群遊戲狂的休閒竟然還是玩遊戲，風清歌手裡被塞進了PS4手把，不由自主就跟阿越一起殺進了喪屍群。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「對了落葉，」阿越想起什麼，放下手把朝他們：「我買了新的床單，是小豬花色的，超可愛！寄來你這裏了，記得幫我簽收啊。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哇草，好你個小阿越君，又要麻煩我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「埋怨什麼呀，都是雙人的，一起用！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你踢被子的時候順便冷醒我，我再起來給你蓋好是吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我什麼時候踢被子了！憋胡說！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板受不了，差點折了手裡正在拆封的新遊戲片：「尼馬這兩個人真的，看不下去了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉聞言瞥過來，滿眼的冷漠：「想當年不知道是誰把女朋友抱在腿上一起玩秋千……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「啊啊啊！」風清歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「還邊玩邊親親，風風你好討厭哦～松哥在看啦～哎喲沒關係，松是我兄弟……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哇哇哇哇！！」風清歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　旁邊的小阿越君前俯後仰笑得快把沙發弄翻，幸好跟他坐同組沙發的持風穩如泰山，一雙有些銳利的眼盯著他的飼主看。風老板察覺了自家虎鯨的注視，結巴著辯解：「魚魚你聽我說，那是年輕不懂事......」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－不是，他為什麼要解釋啊！？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風看他慌亂又強作鎮定的扭曲神情，彎起眼睛笑了，憨然可愛的模樣。風清歌搞不清楚他在想啥，既然笑了，興許是對他這些羞恥的黑歷史沒什麼感覺，提著的心稍稍放下了，卻隱隱有些悵然，淡淡地縈繞在胸口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那些陳年舊事，無可否認，是塑成他這個人的一部分，風老板從不否認自己的每個足跡，卻是難免有些塵埃，擱任何人身上，都不會想讓他人靠近檢視。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　當那些塵埃又不經意翻滾到了光線下，他抱著僥倖的心態期望：持風不是人類，也許就不覺得它們骯髒；也許根本不會察覺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌低著頭捏了捏手把，看上去就像在研究限定版手把上的花紋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　最理想的狀況是，持風懂了，理解了，並且依然願意繼續讓他喊「我的魚」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　但這種事又怎麼能強求呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　11.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　參賽的事，全權交給阿越和清衣去處理了，落葉搶先聲明了他就負責思考戰術，並且拉著風清歌一起下水，而持風身為「寵物」身份，眾人很自覺地為他排除了這等人間雜事，小阿越君只得撇著嘴、熟練地把麻煩的程序都攬了下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「清衣！你身為隊長，負點責任呀！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你說什麼呢小阿越君，」白嫩粉潤的少年眨眨眼，優雅地啜口咖啡：「我還沒滿十八呢，你們大人都是這樣把事情推給小朋友的麼。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我草……」成年人敗下陣來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　老遊戲這種環境，就是高玩、名媛、毒瘤、吃瓜群眾全都混在一起的大雜燴，哪個大手子打了個噴嚏，都能傳得老遠，在論壇上繪聲繪影，好像非得塑造出全游玩家都現場親眼見證這個噴嚏的氛圍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他們參賽的事兒，那自然算得上大事了，各個職業頂尖出名的高手，除卻持風真是萌新，碰過這遊戲的人提起他們名字，都能品頭論足一番。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　也就是這樣的氣氛下，迷上人類這種「看熱鬧不嫌事大」活動的虎鯨，默默把他四位隊友從古至今的瓜吃了個遍。對於那些自己未曾參與的過去，持風不明真相，也就當作故事看，因為太過遙遠，就像小說裡用尋找取代將角色名字換成了熟悉的人──</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　除了風清歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌的名字，在每個無論是否拿他做主角的帖子裡流竄，貼著花式的嘲諷與憎惡標籤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風看著看著，不覺眉頭漸漸緊皺，誠然風清歌的確是個流連花叢又喜新厭舊的浪蕩子，但有些砸到他頭上的鍋，對數個月來日日夜夜與風老板近距離相處的持風而言，荒誕到了可笑的地步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他知道風清歌偶爾會上這論壇看帖，冒頭的第一個想法就是先別讓他看到這些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉約莫是與他心有靈犀，天天拉著髮小埋頭研究各種隊伍和配置，兩顆腦袋湊在一起對著觀戰畫面各種逼逼，但防不勝防──粉絲基數較大的落葉、阿越與清衣，皆有人挽了袖子主動挺身扛架，風老板因著黑料性質沒人敢辯駁什麼的類型，就成了噴子狂歡的箭靶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨覺察的時候，飼主已經在電腦前坐了很久很久。屏幕上是過千回帖的嘲諷漫罵，截圖翻來覆去就是那幾張，大眾卻更願意相信空口的言之鑿鑿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「魚魚。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板問，積累了許多年的疲憊與鬱悶，他早已習慣假裝忽視，於是臨了盡頭，也只能化做寥寥一句。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我真的，那麼不值得原諒嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風沉默著站在他旁邊，風清歌呆了多久，他就盯著他看了多久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不是。」他說，彎下腰輕輕地環住他的主人，將那顆染成了亞麻青的頭抱在了懷裡。若在平常，風清歌肯定要掙扎的，但此刻他只是安靜地靠在他胸前，半斂著眼，臉上顯不出什麼情感來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　為何他一碰到某些字眼或某些事，就會變得沉默，或者毫無技術地轉開話題；為何他在自己也開始玩遊戲之後，總在暢快開心之餘，又有抹不去的沈鬱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風嘗試著以指尖緩緩揉按懷中人的額髮，風清歌整個人都是緊繃的，像被使勁拉開至極限的弓弦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……魚魚啊，你為什麼會從虎鯨變成人？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『這個問題你居然現在才問我。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我怕我一問，你就變回去鯨魚了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『我變回去又怎麼樣？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你要是變了回去，就……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　你變回虎鯨的模樣，就會離開我了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨低下頭，清晰而深刻地聽見風清歌的喃喃，好似從很深很深的海底，冒上輕微得幾乎瞧不見的氣泡，一浮出水面便破碎消散。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他在他的聲音裡，聽見了深邃而寂靜的孤獨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『我不會走。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『我是你養的魚，只認你一個人。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　12.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌安靜地靠在持風懷中，後者身上帶著潮濕的氣味，一宿未眠，也莫得一般人類那種明顯憔悴的輕微酸腐，像大雨過後倏然安靜的草地，像海浪反覆親吻的潮石。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　鼻尖縈繞著心安的氣息，他把臉往持風休閒服的折間更埋去，極輕地發出了一句喟嘆，沒逃過虎鯨敏銳的聽覺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「雖然你是我養的，但也不用非得跟著我呀，我沒關著你，而且你現在也跟真的人類沒兩樣了，所以你可以......去自己想去的地方，看是要去旅行，還是回大海裡......」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「只有你。」持風突然打斷了他滔滔不絕的違心之論。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我還在那裏的時候，無聊就會說說話或唱歌－－給我食物的人很喜歡唱歌，我聽著他唱，學了不少人類的流行歌。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風輕聲說著，線條剛直的臉微微側向他，風清歌不知道是不是只在自己眼裡，虎鯨一雙恆常顯兇的眸子，才有波光粼粼，令他捨不得移轉視線。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他知道持風說的「那裡」，是指水族館。給虎鯨打造的特大水箱，空氣、食物充足，裝飾得富麗繁美，卻永遠比不上真正的海洋。周遭是可見而不可及的海生類，與他有著相似的外貌，然而無法聽懂他的語言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「在那裡，每天都有很多人類經過，有些會在我面前停留很久，有些頭也沒回就走過去了。停下腳步的人的人，大多數都會對我說話，尤其是孩子，他們跟你一樣，喜歡把手心貼在玻璃上，興高采烈地對著我笑－－但從來就沒有人聽得見我的聲音，只有你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那天，風清歌一如既往，在未開館的時候帶著不同的女孩來到他面前時，他也如同以往的每一次，方從睡眠中甦醒，沉默地看著平日餵食自己的飼育員，眉開眼笑地招待他的「主人」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨知道這個年輕的男性人類叫「風老板」，是自己名義上的「飼主」，但無論是人類的名字、或者身分，於他而沿皆飄渺虛無，水中與離水的世界，原本就漠然兩隔，他不過是有意識之時便存在這裡；玻璃外的人聽不見他，對他而言就毫無意義。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌笑著朝他說騷話時，他毫不猶豫懟了回去，怎麼也沒有料到，那人竟會臉色一變，接著瞪大那雙上挑的杏目，氣沖沖地教訓他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　玻璃外的飼育員瞠目結舌，他在水中同樣愣住了，任風老板指著他鼻子罵。直到人類被趕來的小助理拖著手臂拉走，都不記得要回嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「然後我就開始嘗試，對著你說話。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你的話真的多。」風清歌忍不住調侃，那段時日，持風日日夜夜「傳音入密」，不能不承認的是，他的魚聲音賊溫柔，想來現在自己彎得毫無障礙，也算是被這頭虎鯨費洛蒙十足的超聲波潛移默化了吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌埋在他肚子上竊笑，偶爾因著抖動發出一兩聲細碎，笑著笑著，持風感覺自己上腹的布料溼了一小部分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他不動聲色地去捏主人的肩頭，輕輕按摩，指下緊繃的筋肉緩慢地放鬆下來，啜泣聲越見明顯，持風感受著腹前的溼熱，有種錯覺，彷彿正是透過了這片罕見的水意，與風清歌走到了一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他是虎鯨，戀水且離不開水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　而風清歌是他在人世間的海洋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　13.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　一路連打帶跑，有驚無險，居然真讓他們闖到了決賽。官方通知他們比賽場地時，清衣按著自己手腕，半晌都沒反應過來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……我得減肥了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……帶上我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　阿越攬著他肩頭啜泣著去旁邊商議減肥計畫了，落葉裝模作樣地皺起眉，說人家比賽都是趕緊討論作戰計畫，怎麼有人搶先煩惱亮相的，一邊以餘光瞄向風清歌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板正認認真真看著店裡的營業報表。自從答應比賽以來，他這甩手掌櫃幹得越發猖狂，都忘了要隔一陣子換個助理，得幸保住工作的助理是個能幹且兇暴的姐姐，方才衝進來就是直接拎著他後領，命令老板今天必須過目報表，否則要從魚魚的飼料費裡扣錢了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　無辜受牽連的持風坐在旁邊，也探頭去看。落葉瞄了一陣，說不上來為什麼，他覺得風清歌給人的觀感變了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　怎麼說都是髮小，落葉不曾對風老板那些糊成一團的糟糕過往發表過什麼意見，哥兒們之間的默契，一旦沾到這類話題便囫圇略過；論壇上因為比賽又被重新翻出的帖子，他都看見了，就不免對風清歌的情緒上心幾分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　人的心是偏的，況且風清歌也因此悔極、消沉許久，他自然站兄弟。但這樣一看，風清歌好像挺好，不需要他提著心關照。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他視線一移，正好與虎鯨對上。落葉眼一花，莫名感覺持風也變了，雖說虎鯨原本就有著外型自帶的霸氣，眼神可從來沒讓人這麼有「安全感」過。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──算了，想這麼多幹嘛，反正都是好事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　無論清衣和阿越如何在意腰圍，比賽的日子說到就到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　在光線昏暗的後台準備上場，聽見外面觀眾們對於cos表演毫不吝惜的尖叫鼓掌，清衣抿了抿唇，低聲道：「我好緊張呀。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「沒事，像平常那樣打就行了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清衣愣了下，低頭看在自己肩上輕拍的手，他沒想到出言安慰自己的居然會是風清歌。你不緊張麼？你才不要緊吧──話還未出口，旁邊待命的工作人員打了手勢，示意他們上台了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌越過清衣，跟著阿越往前走。他知道自己的指尖在微微顫抖，話說得好聽，其實怎麼可能沒事？比賽打是一定要打的，自己定會全力以赴，只是越接近那個透入強光的出口，他就越是不想直視。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　有人的手輕輕按上了下背，控制著力度推他前進。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……魚魚，」風老板側過臉，嘴形無聲向身後撐持著自己的男子：「我突然好想喝你做的奶茶。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『先拿冠軍，回去再做給你喝。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　好大的口氣，風清歌忍不住嘴角上揚。貼在後背的掌溫不高，隔著薄薄的T恤布料像陽光之下的海水，安心的溫度蔓延至全身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他們挨個隊伍走入燈光下，在主持人一一喊出選手遊戲ID時沐於歡聲之中，風清歌斂著眉目，腦中飛速地開始運轉起戰術和Ban &amp; Pick沙盤，看上去十分坦然，落在他身上的竊竊私語和打量目光逐漸微弱，轉而專注起各自欣賞的選手來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我要贏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌心想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　就算其他一切都百口莫辯，唯有這身扎實努力練來的技術，他沒對不起任何人，包括自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　也就算是為了一路上不斷以他們的方法關心、照顧自己的夥伴；就算是為了完成承諾，回家喝一杯他的虎鯨為他做的奶茶──</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　場地燈光大開大闔地變換起來，隨著震耳欲聾的磅礡音樂，「清風望月」五人動作一致戴上耳機，傾身投入爭奪榮耀的戰役之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　14.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Ban &amp; Pick已定，風清歌深呼吸一口氣，調整狀態，旁邊阿越卻突然拐了他一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「？」拋去一個疑惑的眼神，阿越朝著他嘴巴一張一合，見他皺起眉不明所以，乾脆伸手拉下他的耳機。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　震耳欲聾的尖叫聲猛然竄入耳膜，他反射性要蓋上耳朵，被隊友一把拉住：「哎！幹嘛啊！你快聽！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「聽什麼啊，你……」掌心被拉離耳廓，再次放大的歡聲裡，清晰高亢此起彼落，呼喊著他的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──風風！加油！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──風師兄！！你是我們最後的希望！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──啊啊啊風清歌我喜歡你！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板茫然地眨了眨眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他的兩旁默契十足地伸過手來，一左一右搭上肩頭，不知分寸地用力拍打，夾雜著欠揍的笑聲和調侃：「咻──師兄加油鴨—－」、「風清歌聽見沒有，人家都告白了，不要讓他失望啊」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　告白的那是個男的啊！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　吐槽卡在喉頭被滿溢的溫熱和微酸淹了下去，風清歌不理會得寸進尺開始戳他臉頰的隊友，略略僵硬地抬起臉，朝著為他應援的方向揚起一個微笑，攝影師反應極快，立刻轉移鏡頭，讓這一幕映在了大螢幕上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　尖叫更盛，風老板若無其事地戴回耳機。右邊阿越君已收回手，調整狀態也準備上場了；落葉又拍了拍他肩膀，在YY裡面開口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風清歌，你手怎麼抖起來了，這麼感動的嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「滾！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「沒問題嗎？等會兒我多看著你吧？」那邊清衣的聲音也帶著笑響起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「開玩笑，當然沒問題。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他說，緩了緩心神，凝視遊戲畫面的眼神一片清明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　然後是勢如破竹的勝利。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清風望月以零敗戰績一路晉級，粉絲們的情緒被拉到最高昂，應援的氣勢理所當然壓過一切。他們的狀態好得不能更好，彷彿之前在線上打的那些磕磕絆絆，只是因為不在彼此身邊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　等待上場的期間，他們通常會聚在自己的休息區，小聲討論戰術；或者各自行動，比方風老板菸癮賊大，若是沒趁這類空檔排解一下，上場時可能真要手抖了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風不愛菸味，風清歌也不想讓他吸入這類有害的氣體，抽菸的時候自然不會帶上他；持風就抱著手機，待在休息區滑呀滑，他悍如火的風格和精準技術已經吸引了一批粉絲，總喜歡窩在聊天群裡看快速滾動的文字和表情包，偶爾出個聲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　或許是持風從來就不懂什麼距離或偶像包袱，他受粉絲喜歡的程度，偶爾還會令風老板開玩笑地表示嫉妒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌掏出手機看了看時間，場上比賽才正要開始，而這場賽事之後，還會有半個小時左右的中場休息，然後才是他們的回合，當即決定溜到會場外吞雲吐霧去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他走出休息室沒幾步，突然被什麼從背後撞上，差點踩了自己的腳，氣得轉身破口：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「誰啊！……魚魚？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨不穩地扶住牆壁，聽見他喚自己的聲音，有些吃力地抬起頭。風老板看見他明顯失焦的眼神，不由得緊張起來，趕忙過去扶住他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「怎麼了魚？哪裡不舒服嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……」持風張嘴，卻只發出了嘶嘶氣音，風清歌趕緊阻止他，也顧不上周圍有沒有人經過，提醒道：「聲波！你用聲波跟我說！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『……水……』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　水？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌猛然想起，這麼說來官方供給他們的杯水早就喝完了，也沒特別去提醒；飲水機又壞了，今天又沒人叫喝的外賣。持風連續上陣兩場，等於是離水好一段時間了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　在家裡或店裡時，水和飲品那是一點不缺的，即使沒得喝的，廁所、廚房也近，從來沒像比賽場館這樣，需要特別去接近水源。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風明顯是想到洗手間去，但他們的休息區離洗手間非常之遠……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你等一下，我去給你買水，就在這裡別動！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌說著，心想先去自動販賣機買個水應急。在他的記憶裡，場館每個樓層都有一到二台販賣機，安在樓梯間或者出入口側，販賣的品項五花八門，但總不會少了瓶裝水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他剛要踏出腳步就被持風一把拉住，力道猛得像要把他整條手臂扯下來，風清歌吃痛，本能地開口要罵，卻被箝住了下顎，急躁乾熱的氣息覆上，探入他口中恣肆翻攪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「唔！？──哼、嗯嗯！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板傻了兩秒，努力聚焦視線，朝著對方又捶又拍，虎鯨卻絲毫沒有放過他的意思，反而變本加厲摟住他，像是怕他離開似的。他被堵得幾乎開始缺氧，只好試著一步一挪，好歹把兩人挪到隔壁暫時沒人的休息間內。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風的舌頭在他口內瘋狂掠奪，不放過任何一個角落，風清歌從沒遇過如此霸道又毫無技巧的吻，腰都軟了大半，還是對方結實手臂緊緊箍住他腰身才勉強站得住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他腦中一片混亂：這是在做什麼？我養的虎鯨強吻我？兩個男人？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「嗯……哈啊、」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨終於稍稍後仰，放過了瀕臨窒息的風老板，卻仍若即若離地貼合著，不時留戀地舔一口被他弄得微微腫起、水光瀲灩的唇瓣。風清歌也沒空理他，喘了半天好不容易緩過來，瞪著近在咫尺的臉沉聲：「持風！你什麼毛病！？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他不知是腦子混亂了還是如何，就維持著緊緊相偎的姿勢這樣質疑對方，持風倒是意識到了，方才情緒混沌的眸子已然恢復清澈，稍稍退開幾步，看著強抑怒火的飼主，眼神很是無辜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我太渴了，除了你之外沒有水了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　15.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　因應對面隊伍配置，他們派上了之前就剖析過的對應陣容。阿越在桌面下揉著操作過度的手，笑說總算是輪上風老板跟他的魚了，持風轉頭給他一笑，風清歌卻頭也沒抬，蹙眉擺弄著他的角色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哇，風清歌這是認真起來了嗎！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「那必須的，對面不好對付啊。」風老板說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉與阿越在旁邊看著他百般糾結，一下改這一下改那，事實上就是兩套配置輪著換，不禁覺得隊友是否壓力太大了，連忙安撫著說輸一兩場也沒關係，別這麼逼自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌緊緊抿著唇，過了幾秒又意識到什麼，神色怪異地張嘴，這下連清衣都看見了，私窗阿越：風清歌是怎麼了？不舒服嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他這一說，阿越才想起風老板早上的確鬧肚子，中午似乎也沒怎麼吃，不想還好，一想就恨不得立刻起身去給他拿開水和藥來，於是糾結的人變成了兩個，清風望月的粉絲看著大畫面上臉色緊繃的兩位自家選手，不由正襟危坐，果然這局的對手太難應付了嗎？哎呀好緊張！可是持風怎麼還在笑！</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　結果難纏的對手追著清衣一頓捶，整整十五分鐘成了清衣神乎其技的保命天秀局，風老板究竟異常沒異常，也只有與他搭檔的虎鯨知道，反正只要贏了就行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　比賽結束的一瞬間，清衣才後怕地從椅子上彈起來大口喘氣，會場的尖叫聲盛大得要衝破天花板，清風望月幾人對視一眼，心知他們的奶媽子這是要封神了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清衣非常年輕，也就是因為年輕，能在反應最好的年紀，把最高的天賦發揮得淋漓盡致。持風先不論，看著他一路成長的落葉、阿越、風清歌，莫名都有種父親的欣慰與優越感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「衣崽！爸爸/阿爹愛你！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「滾吧你們！愛我就給我找個好男人。」訪問回來的清衣笑罵，手刀毫不留情地劈開落葉阿越膩歪牽著的手，兩人誇張地哀號求饒，逗得奶媽子好氣又好笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板在旁邊笑，笑了一陣突然收聲，默默往旁邊站了兩步。持風沒注意到他動作，抱著臂笑看那邊三人的鬧劇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他的虎鯨對於人類的一切都充滿好奇與熱忱，喜怒哀樂愛惡懼，善惡黑白情理義，在持風眼裡化作一幅幅疏離的風景，用絕對的清醒，觀賞複雜、模糊又理不清的人間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──我是你養的魚，只認你一個人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──從來就沒有人聽得見我的聲音，只有你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──除了你之外，沒有水了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌有些迷惘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他明白持風對自己說的這些話，表徵著自己在他心中獨一無二的特殊性；也清楚對自己而言，持風是無可取代並且極為重要的存在，然而這些之外究竟還有什麼，他從來沒去理清。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　點慣鼠標的食指，無意識碰了碰自己唇瓣。持風侵略的溫度彷彿還在，自曾經緊貼交纏之處，衍生漫開，熱燙了整張臉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板狼狽地轉身快步，逃離了令他逐漸變得不像自己的「男人」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　比賽最終，清風望月沒什麼懸念地奪下了冠軍——話雖如此，抱著捧花站在聚光燈下時，風清歌還是有種身在夢中的恍惚感，也許也因為過於密集的賽程讓他們只餘下疲憊，除了那枚真切箍在手指上的大戒指，又重又難看，卻令他目不轉睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　慶功終末，風老板坐在杯盤狼藉的桌邊發愣。包廂外人聲鼎沸，而他一時之間竟不知自己身在何處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　即使抱著必贏的決心，他也從未想過自己能有這樣瘋狂又輝煌的境遇。自欺地「擺脫」那段輕狂歲月後，仍倔強留在原處，自認一身神技哪裡怕得污名；然而人心難測，終究是從風光搶眼的大神，沉默成了安逸接單的代打。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　人是容易妥協於慣性的生物，太久了，久得風清歌覺得沒什麼不好，也覺得這就是自己想要的，卻沒弄明白自己為何會在一場苦戰之後，興奮地過去給落葉一個大擁抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　指尖上上下下滑著手機，隊伍超話裡全是亢奮不成章的賀詞，看著滿屏的啊啊啊啊啊啊，無意識從鼻孔哼出一聲笑，有人截了直播畫面，幾近夢幻的金色光芒中，他低頭凝視盒中戒指，神情竟是虔誠得連自己都陌生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　正糾結著是不是該接受這副模樣的自己，身邊有人靠近，落坐在了鄰位。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他全身的知覺瞬間警醒，用不著瞄眼，都知道那人正坦蕩地望著自己。手上的動作漸緩，其實一個字也沒看進去。隊伍的粉絲習慣將他與他的ID擺在一起，不論是無心或慣例，此刻映在他眼中，都覺得莫名悸動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板啪地一聲將手機拍在了空盤上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨一震，視線因著他起身而上仰。後者從椅子上站起之後就沒了動靜，游移著眼神自桌旁掃過門邊。瘋癲泥醉的人們早已遠走或昏睡，餘下一桌未了的殘羹；而他嗜酒的飼主異常地未沾一滴，緋紅卻淡淡染上了頰與眼角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌垂著眸，斜斜地睨過來，登時一室光照彷彿都失了顏色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「持風，你……還渴嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　16.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「持風，你……還渴嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　話出口的那瞬，風清歌覺得自己腦袋鐵定是壞了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　當持風靠過來，扳回他轉身欲走的肩膀輕輕吻上時，他卻又覺得自己的人生，從未如此清醒過。包括那些輕挑昏暗的過往，渾噩放縱的夜晚，不知所以然的交際與狂醉──</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風在他齒舌之間如魚得水，自然溯游。虎鯨的嘴裡沒有任何氣味，清涼而溼潤，這一次，風清歌總算能在離與貼的隙間緩緩呼吸，虛幻的氣泡隨嘴角上揚弧度串串飄散，他們在無水的深海裡，安靜而溫存地交換生息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　指尖托著風清歌下巴，微微上抬。對方被他抵在了牆邊，腰背全然放鬆，身軀便自然地下墜。他繞過飼主腰身阻擋那股下滑的態勢，順勢壓覆上去，那張難得溫順的嘴乖乖地打開，像是歡迎他更加深入，汲取所有。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　察覺這點的虎鯨溫柔地彎起雙眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「唔……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌回應著持風，快感與高溫蔓延全身，腦袋卻異常清醒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──也許「包養」這條魚時，亦是衝動無考慮後果的作為，然而現在，他覺得這決定太對了，一生之中，絕不可能再有比這更美好的篤定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這條虎鯨幾乎改變了他的一切，平淡無光的過去、自以為是的未來，被虎鯨破窗而出的海水潮湧捲襲，再不復見。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　聽見彼此聲音那刻起，我們就走上了馴服的旅程，摸索著磨去漠然稜角，重新學會如何相擁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風清歌，你真好。」持風齒尖輕輕磨著他的下唇，呢喃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我知道我很好。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「──你真好吃。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「…………」風老板瞇細雙眼，口氣威脅：「這句話，不准在落葉他們面前說！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨笑彎了眼，摟著他的手臂都在輕顫，風清歌無奈地嘆息，自己怎就這麼弱氣了呢，家養魚面前半點威嚴都沒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　抿了抿唇，移近對方耳畔，將上身都靠在了持風厚實的肩頭，他吐出的氣息微弱且熱：持風，我喜歡你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『我知道，而且喜歡得比你更早。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　作為隊伍慶功以及給粉絲的福利，他們決定實現賽前承諾：到KTV去瘋一晚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我要不先買個耳塞吧？」風清歌一臉嚴肅，他太清楚這些傢伙魔音傳腦的程度，更別說虎鯨──哦，虎鯨還行，天天在家裡聽他以浴室音效自然混響的歌聲，麻木得已經分不清好不好聽。會唱的歌還比他多……這什麼古怪品種的魚啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　清衣給了他一拳，他連忙說好聽！隊長唱得好聽！然後理所當然地挨到持風身邊，讓他給自己揉揉被捶痛的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他們什麼都不用說、不必宣告，隊友三人看在眼裡已心知肚明1，清衣更是恨不得拿麥克風用力敲這兩人──氣死了！我的冠軍獎品男朋友呢！？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「好了，不痛了吧。」虎鯨收手，看見對方丟來一個哀怨的小眼神，笑著用聲波傳音：『別玩過頭啊，要是把清衣氣得下次不奶了，你怎麼賠？』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板這才滿意，坐到沙發上開始倒酒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「來KTV第一件事不是唱歌而是喝酒，不愧是風清歌。」阿越感嘆，這次他們組隊比賽，線下幾天、風清歌就喝了幾天，天天晚上有不一樣的陣容找他拼酒。原本他們擔心這樣毫無節制的會影響上場表現，結果風老板不但把選手裡能喝的全喝倒了，最後還穩穩當當拿了冠軍……要他是敵隊怕是要氣死，這還不上論壇再黑一輪的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉拿手機開了直播，粉絲在鏡頭後朝著空無一人的畫面瘋刷彈幕，開始還抱怨看不見人，逐漸就讓他們的「天籟」搞得精神衰弱，又捨不得不看，只能在輪到風清歌唱歌時哭著刷風風救我狗命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風的歌單依然詭異，風清歌忍著沒吐槽，直到某首「歌唱比賽神曲」前奏響起……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我申請合唱！」咬牙切齒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「唱呀。」虎鯨挑眉，從容地在飼主明顯嘲諷的「合唱」下唱完整首歌，彈幕已經笑到不行，隊友們卻在角落裡扶額：就算方式清奇，這狗糧的份量還是大得令人難以下嚥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「要命哦！他倆到底啥時真正搞在一起的，以後老被這樣放閃還怎麼活哦。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「要不你委屈點，伙食費分一半把持風養在別的地方。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我不！那我餓了找你嗎！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「可以，我做菜給你吃。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　某對老夫老夫顯然對自己平日的作威作福毫無所覺，咬著耳朵嚴肅地討論對策，剩下他們隊長孤苦伶仃滿臉冷漠，白眼都快翻到後腦勺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　不玩了不玩了，這他媽什麼破遊戲破隊友！</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　17.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　喧鬧過後，一切歸於平靜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　結束了冠軍隊伍的專訪，原本官方還有個特別節目希望他們去錄，隊友幾個湊在一起考慮了下，還是決定回絕，一來他們不是什麼偶像明星；二來這種東西一旦成慣例，後續會有什麼發展，誰也說不準。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>說穿了就是怕麻煩，都是一頭栽在遊戲裡的網癮少……青年，眼裡心裡也只有打贏打贏再打贏，比賽時對觀眾的聲援回應得叫一個熱血霸氣，現在冷靜下來想想，只被自己的中二表現嚇得汗溼後背。尤以風老板黑歷史昭彰，儘管比賽期間他們隊伍的粉絲對隊員一視同仁，哪個上場都吼　　聲震天，但誰知道之後還能不能保有這種特權呢？作人低調點總是好的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「都三十歲人了，這個，還是算了吧。」很想回家補眠的落葉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「停，三十歲的只有你！風清歌都還沒到呢！」未成年清小衣實力抗議。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「欸！別特地拉我出來說好吧！」隊內年紀第二大的風老板。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我感覺粉絲如果想交流多一點，在群裡說也行。」教練小阿越君適時發言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「好的。」持風很樂於水群。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　總之，節目之類的事就這麼風清雲淡地被他們拋到一旁了。比起這個，風老板還有更加急迫的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他本是個流連花叢的不安定份子，酒吧搭訕、和前任助理約上一夜，都是家常便飯；但一回神，才驚覺自己已經好幾個月沒「卸貨」了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　仔細想想，似乎一門心思都放在養魚和訓練上，他連自己到底有沒需求都想不起來……早上那啥可能有？糟，床頭那盒套子快過期了，之前還記著要快快用完，現在不曉得還能用不……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　腦子裡充滿了黃色廢料，沒注意一頭撞上了走在前面的虎鯨，對方結實的後背硬是讓他額頭腫起一塊，痛得忍不住罵娘，持風轉過來拉開他猛揉傷口的手，不懂這人啥時又從精明沉著的大神轉換成散漫迷糊二愣子了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌抬起臉與他對望，視線交會，忽地從腳底竄起一股電流，酥麻並且熱──或許這是來自未知的啟示，他輕斂雙眸，未足滴落的淚水盈滿虹膜，眸光在密密眼睫間閃爍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　懾人心魄。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨毫無防備，深深被這樣的眼神吸引住，使力將飼主壓上牆邊就去啃他嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板唇角微勾，但很快被毫不留情的掠奪惹得開始反抗──他發現他的魚在無意識時會特別失控，像被上了狂暴的debuff，自己稍不小心就要全盤皆輸，那怎麼行！他可是進攻流的大神劍客，無論戰場或情場，對方都該臣服於他之下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　很快奪回主導權，即使被鉗著手腕抵在牆上，亦全然不妨礙情場浪子純熟的吻技，風清歌稍稍傾首，伸長項頸，熱烈的舌幾乎將他的魚燙熟。緋紅遍染持風臉頰與耳根，卻沒逼退他，反倒壓上身軀，毫無間隙地感受彼此心跳與呼息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他們像在進行一場勢均力敵的角力，也許風清歌劍法封神、閱歷豐富，但持風以新星之勢拔起，銳不可當；他們都是殺心滿盈的風格，一旦上陣，必當全力摘下敵首，絕不避戰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板心跳極快，他能感受到另一副身軀亦是如此，於是更加愉悅了──事實上，他在試探，試探虎鯨是否與自己有相同的渴望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　都是男人，這種時候反倒更加坦然。他從不在情事上委屈自己，只要對方也有意願，想做就做；在意識到兩人已心意相通之後，許久未曾宣洩的欲望宛若反噬，猛襲而來，焦躁得令他渾身發熱，恨不得立刻將持風扒乾淨摔到床上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　但──不能在這裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　推了推持風肩頭，拉開距離，他沒忘記他們仍身在官方設置的休息區。工作人員差不多都離開了，確實不會有其他人經過，可惜這「其他人」不包括他們的隊友。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉聽松倚在門邊，看見髮小將目光拋過來，才拿指關節敲了敲門：「我一點都不想打斷你們，但是場地要還人家。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板聳聳肩，和持風到自己包旁開始收拾，瞥眼看見虎鯨耳廓的紅仍未消盡，又有些蠢動，舔了舔嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風轉過來剛好看到他這動作，眼神一暗，拉著背包帶子的手生生把尼龍材質掐出皺痕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　目睹一切的落葉聽松推了推鏡框，覺得空氣裡的費落蒙濃度危險超標，同時開始思考上回見到髮小這種狼虎模樣是什麼時候……不對，以往風清歌好像都是被男人盯著舔嘴唇的那個？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風水輪流轉啊……海狗你推的CP好像有點不得了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　18.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　一路上沒少撩，好不容易到家，風老板卻又退縮了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「等等、等一下！」風清歌一把推開持風，坐了起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我得確認下，你真的不是因為發情期之類的才……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風清歌。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨忽地伸出手搔他側腹，風老板毫無防備，直接被戳到癢處，立馬倒回床上笑得無法自抑。他的魚還沒打算放過他，靈巧地隔著輕軟的名牌T恤撫摸開來，毫無表情的面上也緩緩漾出笑意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「──虎鯨沒有發情期哦。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　身軀覆上，風清歌笑得渾身軟，毫無力氣去阻擋他推開自己兩膝。原本就抱著心裡準備，洗了澡也沒套上睡褲，一雙素日不見光的白皙長腿全然坦裸，在下擺中若隱若現。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「和人類一樣，都是想做就做的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『而且也像人類一樣，會因為追求快感而做愛。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「呃！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨的聲音直接灌入腦內，直擊神經的刺激──與此同時性器被對方掌溫圍攏，風清歌雙眼猛地睜大，堪堪用手肘緩住自己後仰的身子。持風吻了吻他嘴角，勾著他的衣襟往下拉，唇瓣在形狀好看的鎖骨流連忘返。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「持風！放我下……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「不。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風將主人腿彎抬高勾在自己雙肩，那人下身只能毫無保留地映入他雙眸，即使同為哺乳類，人類的器官與虎鯨也大相逕庭，而且各有不一。化為人形之後他很自然地適應自己這副身軀，但對風清歌的身體，依然是陌生且好奇的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風老板臉紅得快炸裂，死咬著下唇不准自己出聲，對他來說，床上各種花招都不過是小菜一碟，卻沒想到會有這麼一天，他會被這樣箝制著狎弄，而且對方還是他養的魚──持風把玩著他的分身，興致勃勃似的，要不是知道對方不是故意，他簡直想一腿踹開這魚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我草、」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　腦門上傳來主人的咒罵，混著憋不住的紊亂喘息，虎鯨輕輕含住對方尚未甦醒的性器，又舔了舔，覺得沒什麼味，跟他想像的不太一樣，但顯然風清歌很受用，他便又讓舌尖沿著它紋理形狀繞了個遍，瞬時聽見人類拔高了聲音哭吟，耳朵動了動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這種聲音，有點接近他們在海中用以溝通的超聲波，聽在虎鯨耳裡，那是極美的。他抬頭去看主人，人類眼角泛出淚珠，在昏暗不明的燈光下仿若珍珠，持風想起很小的時候，聽說過人魚這種算得上同類的生物，但沒親眼看過，也許，他們的模樣就像現在的風清歌這樣吧──張著嘴歌吟，眼淚與肌膚都若珍珠光潔美麗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　人類在他眼中無從判斷美醜，但持風發覺，他潛意識裡一直認定自己的主人非常好看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風清歌，我要從哪裡進去？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「憑什麼是、你日我啊！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨歪了下頭：「落葉跟狗哥他們都是這樣說的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「草尼馬落葉海狗……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　木已成舟，風老板腦袋糊成一片，最多也只理得出這句抗議了。腰身被迫懸在半空，肘子大概印上棉被的摺子，什麼都還沒做，汗水已經溼了滿頭，沿著髮絲滾進床單，而他的魚得不到答案，又去折騰胸前目標鮮明的兩點，惹得他高度敏感，隨便被碰一下都像著了火似又癢又麻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你……摸到能進的地方就進吧！快點……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「只有一個地方好像能進。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「那就進啊！快！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「太小了，怎麼可能進？」持風說著，皺著眉把風清歌翻了個身，一手探去他腹部托高，他主人便形成了一種跪趴著、翹著臀部的姿態。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　饒是風老板沒力氣，也被這屈辱姿態氣得硬是手腳並用要爬下床了，卻感覺身後一涼，持風拿什麼倒在了他臀瓣上，手指抹了抹就去按壓那個「唯一能進的地方」，風清歌反射性一個抽氣想躲，被虎鯨牢牢圈住了腰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「別動，要先把這裡擴張好，至少能放幾根手指，才有可能插進去。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你怎麼……嘶！輕點！怎麼突然知道了？」風清歌這輩子的忍耐份額大概都用在這兒了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風用下巴指了指床頭：「我剛剛問siri的，男人跟男人怎麼做愛，她幫我列了好多教學文章。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……厲害了我的魚。」媽耶，他以後都不敢跟siri說話了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「咬住我的手。」一隻手伸過來遞到自己嘴邊，風清歌沒多問，張了嘴要含住，下一秒就抽氣著狠狠咬下，在虎鯨掌緣刻下整齊的牙印。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　太疼了，這都是什麼，做愛應該是舒服的事吧？額髮隙間的汗珠變本加厲，如涓流滑下，更多的是止不住的生理性淚水，再注重外貌的人此刻也毫無餘裕。風清歌疼得全身顫抖，他原本就怕痛，這般侵入性的舉止對身心理都是極大傷害。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　但他忍住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風的指與掌在他身上輕輕愛撫，溫柔地平息那些恐懼與緊繃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──『風清歌，我永遠不會傷害你。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　低緩入耳的聲波，一如初時他聽見虎鯨聲音，即便身在浮躁荒唐的夜店裡，也能立即平靜下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　僵硬的身軀慢慢地放鬆，癱軟著沉向床舖，被虎鯨前臂從腰身一撈，往自己胸板上靠。方沐浴完的男人縈繞芬芳氣味，在他到來之前，風老板慣用的就是低調的海洋味──人類的生活製成品總是摻雜多餘物，然而風清歌用的這款，卻能喚起他血液裡對於故鄉的想像。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　飼主溫順地仰頭靠在他肩上，細軟髮絲搔著鼻尖，他低頭細細地嗅，一面抽出手指，托起風清歌的腰臀，探索著頂住了入口，畫著小圈摩挲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌反射性的掙動也很快平息在耳邊的溫言軟語之下，在感覺虎鯨將要進入自己的那一瞬，摸索著握住了對方的手，十指交扣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　果然還是疼。硬挺卻又帶著溫度的撕裂感，飽脹著填入自己身體，不該存在、不應侵入，既疼又痠，沁了滿身的汗，難受得連攀緊對方都艱困。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　但就是莫名其妙地接受了這樣的性事，持風穩穩地撐持他，等待他終能全然放鬆，才溫柔地抽動起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌聽過一個說法：神在造天地萬物時，把異性造成了能夠輕易接受彼此，以便綿延後代的機制；而同性若要相愛，只能攜手越過這重難關；幸得是，神平等地賦予兩種性別的身體感受歡愉的能力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　當持風試探著摸索到某處，風老板終於明白何以他的部份gay朋友熱衷作零──事實上，他還來不及做出任何反應，眼前一白，早被惹洩了兩次的性器，居然又射了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他愣怔著看自己體液從持風腹部淌下，搞不明白方才瞬間升天的爽感怎麼回事，持風卻聰穎過人，發揮賽場上精準狠勁，直搗核心，弄得風清歌再無放聲呻吟之外的餘力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──魚、啊……好爽……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──我也很爽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──……嗯？怎麼爽、你說……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──你裡面又熱又緊……好舒服。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──操……誰教你這種、嗯嗯！</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　再幹下去我要死了……被擁抱著換到第三種姿勢，風清歌費力地攀在情人肩頭，壓在對方肩上的嘴唇發出。不過是情事中稍嫌煽情的抱怨，虎鯨卻停下了動作，稍稍拉開，認真地凝視他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌還反應不過來，溼潤雙眼不滿地望他，可惜對方不為所動，輕聲：「別說這個字。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「哪個字？」裸著身子發愣，風清歌回想自己方才說了什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「在我族裡，會說：他去找某個人了。」持風的聲調帶著懷念：「例如，父親要離開時，就跟我說：我去找你媽媽了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌抓著床單的指掌緊了下。持風理得短短的髮稍讓汗水潤濕了些，平順地貼在額邊，同那樣難以描述的神情，柔和了原本銳利的眉眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「……好，不說了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　撫上家養鯨的臉頰，風清歌揚起笑顏：「我們繼續？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨不禁蹭了下溫熱掌心，漆黑瞳眸映滿了飼主狡黠又美麗的模樣。他的汗珠</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他們乘上了滿帆的船，離去宛如不捨抱擁的海岸線。午陽燦爛，雙眼幾乎都睜不開，幸好他們牽住了彼此的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　船在浪花上搖擺，目的地是何方？風清歌輕輕哼起了歌，帶著異域神秘的旋律，是彼方的民謠。歌聲漸漸聽不見，無聲的頻率游入持風耳廓，只唱給他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風化做了一座鯨魚形狀的島，潛入海水，彩虹在它頭上閃耀。它朝風清歌聲聲呼喚，風清歌便趴上了它，側耳傾聽溼潤的海潮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風說──『風清歌，我帶你回家。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌閉眼微笑：好，帶我走吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　19.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持續幾個月高強度訓練比賽，好不容易回到家、卻徹夜縱慾的後果是：風老板懶病徹底發作了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他人生的一切，從生活態度到做生意的選擇，皆是隨心所欲。天賦過人加上身家優裕，除了那段過往不堪提起，基本上，風清歌想做的事，沒有什麼是真正困難的，也就在遊戲上花的功夫多了些，那還是因為好勝心戰勝了懶病。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　──於是他就跑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　小店營業時間縮減，遊戲也不上、夜店也不去，要不是晏殊結婚發帖子收到他回覆，親友都要以為他從人間蒸發。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　雖然其實天天窩在家裡也沒怎麼閒……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌扯著束緊的領口，別開臉逃避落葉和阿越打量的眼神，那對情侶四隻眼睛裡都散發著虎狼之光，活像要用視線扒光他跟持風。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　坐到席上，落葉還是忍不住湊過來問：「日日春宵？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌瞥他，乾脆咧嘴一笑：「還夜夜笙歌呢，魚魚可厲害了，多虧松哥和狗哥給他指點啊。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　落葉立刻舉起雙手認輸，並毫無愧疚地把鍋推給晏殊：「他是你們CP粉頭，一定是他帶持風去打靶的時候教他一堆亂七八糟的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　早在晏殊透露想結婚的念頭時，風老板便豪氣地發話，表示婚場佈置的花全讓他買單，並且他還會親自彈一首曲子送給新人。晏殊把他灌了十瓶啤酒後的這番醉話牢牢記在心底，真給弄來了一台鋼琴，擺在台邊，就等著風老板大顯身手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　可想而知，清醒的風清歌發現婚宴流程裡真有這段時，整個頭都疼了起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風幫他揉了揉，他知道風清歌不是真疼，就是想撒嬌耍賴，可惜他也是真想再聽聽飼主彈琴－－</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「風清歌，你可以的。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我不行。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「你可以。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我……哎！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　驟然一聲驚呼，引得旁人紛紛看過來，只見新郎親友桌一個男的突然將另一個男的公主抱起來，一路抱上了鋼琴前的琴凳。被抱著的那位雙手捂臉，直至坐上琴凳還不肯放下，從後面看去，兩個耳朵和整片後頸都是紅的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　而親友桌上有另外三個人笑得喘不過氣，把人扛上去的那位面不改色，周遭的笑聲語聲圍觀議論似乎都入不了他的耳裡，逕自彎下腰去，貼著對方面頰說了什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　琴凳上的人靜默了一會兒，有點不甘願地拿開遮臉的雙手覆到琴鍵上，台上司儀極有眼色，一看這是要開始了，連忙拿著麥克風提醒賓客們。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　風清歌一開始還極不情願，但興許是對音樂的愛好使然，很快就投入到彈奏中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　他僵硬的肩頸逐漸放鬆，下顎微微揚起，半瞇著眼在琴鍵上飛舞十指。他彈的是首不太常見但輕快又浪漫的曲子，右足尖在延音踏板上踩放，跳音時俐落可愛，長音又如流水綿密；每當按下和弦，他便稍稍垂首，神情虔誠宛如聖母像前的信徒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　虎鯨拿手機全程錄像，心滿意足地珍藏起來，想了想又覺得應該炫耀，於是發在了自己的粉絲群裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　魚魚：[風清歌彈琴.mp4]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　群裡一陣刷問號，半晌後，彩虹屁滾滾而來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　粉A：這是什麼天使彈琴！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　粉B：我恨不得眼睛跟耳朵分開！我想專心看風風或專心聽琴啊！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　粉C：媽耶，我粉的都是什麼神仙</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　粉D：這是狗哥的婚禮嗎？難道不是我跟風風的婚禮？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－醒醒，他是我的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　持風手一滑差點懟出去，幸好及時清醒過來，心想自己跟粉絲較真做啥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　然而那天婚宴上錄像的不只他一個，剛巧有個就坐席離鋼琴極近的客人，也拿手機將風清歌彈琴的一幕錄了下來，放到網上，標題相當普通：小哥哥彈琴真好聽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這個相當普通容易被淹沒的標題，不知怎地卻被頂了起來，熱度在視頻網站首頁居高不下，點進去讚數最高的一條評論：？？？我以為這是彈琴小哥哥跟公主抱小哥哥的婚禮</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－什麼！難道不是？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－明明就是神仙小哥哥與他的神仙伴侶！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－從浪漫公主抱到神仙彈琴！這是什麼絕美愛情！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－我哭了，看個彈琴視頻都能酸成一片檸檬樹林</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　諸如此類的回覆至少上百條，點擊數多了之後，視頻主角的情報也逐漸被曝了出來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－這不是OO路那個奶茶店的帥哥老板嗎？旁邊是他的店員吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－嗚嗚嗚老板你怎麼就跟魚哥在一起了！我沒機會了嗎！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－是戀愛使人變美，還是小小店員我太久沒在店裡看到老板</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這是小店的部分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－不是，小風除了蹦迪還會彈琴的？看不出來</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－又見公主抱，承認吧，這就是你們小倆口的情趣（斜眼笑）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這是夜店的部分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－天啊魚魚跟風風SZD！！！啊！！！我的小心臟要承受不住了！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－謝謝狗哥和嫂子！！百年好合白頭偕老！！双風女孩給你們磕頭了！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　－－完了完了，我還在群裡說要娶風風，要被一炮射死了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這是……遊戲的部分……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　這下子風老板是再怎麼樣也不願意露面了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　有人說他把虎鯨教訓了一頓（也有他被虎鯨「教訓」一頓的說法）；有人說他被騷擾得連夜搬家、關店，還賣了遊戲帳號；有人說他就是懶病又犯、更怕麻煩，乾脆藉此銷聲匿跡。還有一些不知什麼心態的，在論壇上把他的舊事翻出來，和這次比賽加入的新粉絲互扯頭髮又吵了一遍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　無論如何，都跟風老板和他的虎鯨沒有關係了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　若要給他們強行安上一個童話結局，可能會是：風清歌帶著持風去到了持風的老家，那裡沒有流言蜚語，沒有刀槍劍影，沒有迷離的節奏與酒香，也沒有醉人的榮耀或褒美。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　但他們傾聽對方的聲音，契合了獨一無二的彼此，生命自此再無缺憾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「我是一頭虎鯨。我馴服了一個，專屬於我的主人。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　───【鯨馴人】───</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>